


Stormy Passion

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-11
Updated: 2009-01-11
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A middle of the night storm sparks passion.





	Stormy Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

The rain beat a steady pattern on the roof of the flat. The sound was one of the things Hermione loved most about being on the top floor. The thunder cracked outside and the lightning lit the room. She pressed her forehead against the window and stood transfixed as Mother Nature displayed her power in a grand spectacle of wind and rain.

She heard Ron roll over in the bed and reach for her. He stirred when he found her side of the bed was empty. Hermione didn't need to turn around to know what he was doing. Sight was superfluous when you knew someone the way she knew Ron. She turned to see him yawning and rubbing at his eyes.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked through a yawn.

"I couldn't sleep," she responded moving forward to take his proffered hand and climb back upon their bed. She curled up beside him and he drew her back against his chest as the lightning once more lit up their room.

"Wow, that's quite a storm out there."

"It's pretty. I've been watching it for a while."

Pushing the strap of her nightdress down her shoulder, Ron replaced it with his lips. "You know, since you're not sleeping anyway…"

Hermione turned in the circle of his arms and felt his growing erection press against her thigh. "Don't you want to watch the storm with me?" she asked. Her voice was teasing as her thumb brushed across his nipple. His sharp intake of breath made her smile. "What's wrong, Ronald? You have something else on your mind, do you?"

"I do, indeed," he said capturing her hands and pinning them above her head as he kneed apart her thighs. He wound his fingers into her hair and kissed his way down her neck. His cock was hard and pressing into the tender flesh of her inner thigh. She heard him swear, his voice a mere whisper on her skin. "Fuck, baby. I don't think I can wait. I want you."

Wrapping her legs around his waist, Hermione arched her back and drew his full length into her. "No need to wait, Ron."

"God, Hermione, you're wet," he said, setting a steady pace as his fingers teased at her clit and his lips closed over her nipple.

She clutched at his shoulders, scraping her nails down his back. They climaxed simultaneously, in an explosion of passion that made the violence of the storm outside pale in comparison to the one inside their room.

~Fin.~


End file.
